


Sugar and Nutmeg

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Post-Canon, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn uncovers who else she is made from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Nutmeg

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ignoring 98% of the comics, accept for the idea of a huge slayer stronghold in Scotland and Buffy sleeping with some random not-Faith slayer (I know, WTF Buffy?).

For the longest time, Dawn thought it was Spike.

Dawn wanted it to be Spike. Wanted to be made from the two strongest people she knew. Maybe, just maybe being their sister-friend-child would mystically bring Buffy and Spike together and he could move in and she'd have him and her sister and Tara&amp;Willow as one big demon hunting family.

Turns out they were together and then not together and nether of them were happy, then he attacked Buffy. None of that I’m-going-to-kill-you-slayer stuff he tried so long ago, or his cutting-to-the-bone verbal attacks. But the scarybadwrong kind of attack that men do to women all the time. Buffy tried to explain it wasn't like that, it wasn't.

Too late. Dawn wanted noting to do with him. Wanted nothing of his to be a part of her. She would just _die _if that were the case.

Every time she saw him during those last horrible Sunnydale days, she felt hot and sick to think how badly her younger self wanted this blood connection.

The problem though, was the mystery of who else she was made from. Not Buffy’s parents, her grandparents-technically. If that were it, the...thing up on the Tower wouldn’t have worked. But on the other hand, she wasn't some Buffy clone. They looked too different.

Everyone was under suspicion. For months after her death, she wanted it to be Tara. Wanted a piece of Tara to live. Willow was scratched off the list at this same point in time because she was angry at Willow for pulling a Dark Lord. And they looked nothing alike. Xander was a far too wigsome option to contemplate, as was Anya, for totally different reasons. She narrowed down to Giles or Tara, to the point where it was their hair (pocketed months ago to add to the Ziploc bag with all the other Potentials) she contemplated using in a paternity spell she found in one of the books she nabbed from Willow in the Great Magic Purging of ‘02.

Until Faith showed up. Duh! Why wasn't she at the top of the list in the first place! What’s stronger then two slayers?

How could she forget? Ok, so yeah, so she has monk-made memories of Faith coming out of the coma and using her and her mom as bait. But she also has memories of watching “Cruel Intentions” with the other slayer, listening to the slayer stories Buffy has never told her. She was in awe of Faith, and wrote pages and pages in her diary on how she wished Faith were her sister.

She cried so hard when she found out Faith was in that coma. Reason number 28 why she hated Angel.

Eminent death and whiny wanna-be slayers slowed her research, but Dawn found time to observe Faith for her mental checklist.

Similar physical traits? Check.  
Mannerisms in common? Check  
Connection to Buffy? Check  
Affection? Check  
Protectiveness? Check  
Positive made up memories? Check  
Future family relationship?

She chose Faith-kicking Buffy out of the house. Didn’t bode well, but all seemed forgiven by the time the crazy scythe was found. The blur of blowing up the Hellmouth was almost like a movie on fast forward.

Buffy wanted her to have some kind of normal life, but Faith knew there was no normal for them, they were the people who made normal possible. Dawn liked that, the warriors of light gig.

Which was why, months later in the bathroom in their Rome apartment, she does the spell. Faith’s hair doesn’t burn in the blue flame. Faith is her mom.

She debated telling the two of them what she found, but she didn't want it to be weird. Plus, its wasn't like they needed her as a reason to date, after Faith kicked Satsu's ass up and down Slayer central, then holed up with Buffy for like a week.

Dawn loved it. She especially loved those moments when she and Buffy and Faith would be in Scotland together, and they would watch movies, she would sprawl on the floor in front of the couch where Buffy and Faith would be cuddled, Buffy’s fingers playing with her hair.

Her slayer mothers and their mystical mysterious daughter.


End file.
